


Through the Darkness...

by amaranth827



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Ass-Kicking, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Flirting, Bat Family, Bedside Vigils, Bedtime Stories, Being Walked In On, Best Friends, Betrayal, Bickering, Birthday Cake, Bisexual Male Character, Blindness, Blood and Injury, Blueberries, Board Games, Boys Will Be Boys, Bracelets, Branding, Brotherly Affection, Caffeine Addiction, Cave-In, Chicken Soup, Chinese Food, Emotional Baggage, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fights, Gen, Hair Braiding, Harassment, Hot Chocolate, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Passive-aggression, Possessive Behavior, Post-Battle, Stress Baking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles from DC's Teen Titans / Young Justice.





	1. Milkshakes and Blood

Dick ran his fingers through his hair as he sat waiting in the booth. He felt uneasy and he wasn't sure why. The day had been great but he had a feeling it was going to end awful. He didn't like that. When he heard his friends coming back he straightened his shoulders and lowered his hand, resting it on the cool leather of the bench seat he was sitting in. This small dinner was cozy. It was a good place to unwind but Dick couldn't help being aware of everyone around them.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked his best friend. He could tell something was wrong with him. He slid into the booth beside him.

Dick just shook his head. He knew he was being silly and he wasn't going to bring it up. Not when they were supposed to be enjoying themselves. "Nothing," He shook his head again and then smiled at Roy. "Where is Wally?" Dick glanced around, not knowing where his fast friend was.

"He is currently hitting on that poor waitress..." Raven said as she slid into the booth opposite the two best friends.

"He is going to get turned down, you know he is!" Garfield chuckled from under the hood of his sweatshirt.

Dick's smile left his face when he looked at his green-skinned friend. He really wished that the younger teen didn't have to hide while they were out. Just as Dick opened his mouth to say something to Garfield about the hood, a person spoke. That was what he had been feeling was going to happen.

"Look at the freaks! I mean man, what are you doing with a bunch of weirdoes? They look like fools, I mean look at you." The voice was deep. Chuckles followed the words.

Dick clenched the leather of the seat his hand was rested on as he felt Roy tense beside him. He gripped Roy's knee with his other hand, hoping his friend got the clue that they should just ignore the comment.

"Who are you calling a weirdo?"

Dick closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Of course, Wally wasn't going to leave it alone. "Wally..." He warned his friend. He really didn't want to get into a fight with these guys. "Sit please, our milkshakes are coming."

"But...they just insulted our friends..." Wally said shocked as he looked at Dick.

The three older teens all chuckled again at Wally. "Redheaded freak!"

Dick scooted Roy out of the booth so he could get up. To his surprise, Roy sat back down. He gripped Wally's arm. "Please just sit and drink your milkshake?" It was a plea to his friend and when Wally locked eyes with him he nodded. Dick watched as Wally sat down beside Garfield and gripped the milkshakes that the waitress sat onto the table, passing them out to everyone.

Dick sat back down beside Roy and took his milkshake from Wally. He took a sip from the straw and then started coughing as he was pushed hard against Roy's side, choking on the strawberry goodness.

Roy let out a grunt, "HEY!"

The older teen ignored Roy, "What flavor you drinkin, Sweetheart?"

Dick looked around, not sure if the jerk was talking to Raven or not. When Dick realized that everyone was staring at him, he knew that it was him that had been referred to as 'sweetheart'.

"I'm Eddy, Eddy Vaughn... you are?"

Dick rolled his eyes, he didn't want to deal with this.

"Back off asshole!" Roy growled.

"Don't tell me you are taken by one of these freaks?" Eddy roared out in laughter.

"That's it..."

Before Dick realized what was happening, Wally had lunged across the table at Eddy and at the same time Roy somehow managed to climb over Dick, their force together knocked Eddy away from Dick and onto the floor.

"Oh boy..." Dick placed his hands over his face and let out a groan.

......

"I said I'm sorry," Wally had his arm wrapped around Dick's shoulder. "I didn't mean to get blood in your milkshake, I really don't even know how that happened. I bought you another one."

Dick rolled his eyes as he heard Roy let out a snicker on his other side. "You two will never learn will you?"

"What are we supposed to learn? To let people harass you?" Roy snapped, he was clearly still upset.

"I was fine," Dick said with a frown. "I don't need you two protecting me, I can do that myself you know?" When his friends both started talking at the same time he held up his hand to silence them. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Dick walked away leaving his friends behind. He really could take care of himself.


	2. Damian

Dick stood against the cold wall watching the young Damian.


	3. What About the Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Titans lose their battle.

Richard Grayson took a deep breath as he pushed himself up into a crouched position. That had been one hell of a fight. He wasn't sure where his team members even were. As he breathed in and out, his ribs were screaming at him. Blood was running down his arm pooling on the ground where his hand rests. He took in another breath and let out a groan.

"Dick, what the hell happened?" the cracked voice said from somewhere behind him. "Are you in one piece?" The voice was closer to him when it spoke again.

Dick finally looked behind him, but he wished he hadn't because a wave of nausea hit him like he had never experienced before. Wally West's green eyes were full of concern. "Mostly, as to what happened, I'd say we got our a..." Dick's sentence was interrupted by a scream mixed with anguish and rage.

"Rocket..." Wally was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong, where are you hurt?"

Raquel Ervin waved Wally off, despite the blood she could feel on her face. "I'm fine. What about the horse?" Rocket looked around frantically trying to spot the green body of her friend. She didn't know where he was, she thought a horse would be easy to spot. There was a groan from behind a large rock.

"I'm not a horse anymore, you know, you could have asked, 'Where's Gar?' you know that right?." Garfield Logan croaked out in fast succession. "Is everyone okay?" Garfield crawled out from behind the rock. He slowly got to his feet. "Ouch, ouch..." He quickly sat back down. "I think my foot is broke." Garfield looked up at his teammates as he held onto his foot.

"Dick, are you okay?" Raven asked from her position now kneeling beside their leader.

Dick was going to nod but thought better of it. "Check on everyone else."

Raven did as he asked. She started healing the other team members though she kept her eyes on their leader. He wasn't moving much, there was a lot of blood. Raven made her way back to his side where Wally already was sitting on the ground in front of him. "Can I heal you now?" She asked.

Dick finally looked at Raven and gave her a small smile. "I think that would be best."


	4. I Know Some Rain Must Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for Vienna Teng - Shine. The lyrics I decided to use were:  
> "I know some rain must fall  
> See where we began  
> We've come so far"
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Dick let out an annoyed growl as he ducked in through the window. " **I know some rain must fall** , but this, this is ridiculous!" The forecast had been said to be a light drizzle, this was more than a drizzle. Dick turned and scowled at the sound of laughter.

Wally let out a louder laugh when he noticed Dick's expression. " **See where we began** it was just drizzling..."

"Shut up, Wally!" Dick growled at his friend. "Not all of us can just dodge the raindrops as we run..."

Wally let out another chuckle as he turned away from Dick. "Ouch..."

"Sorry, it must be raining in here too..."

Dick's aim was good, he was all the way on the other side of the room and still was able to hit Wally on the top of the head. "What did you hit me with?" Wally asked as he turned to face him again.

Dick showed Wally the tiny round object between his fingers. He couldn't help the smirk that grew on his lips.

"Did you..." Wally looked around for the object Dick had thrown at him. He couldn't see it. "Did you just throw one of your gas pellets at me?" Wally couldn't believe he would do that.

Dick didn't say anything he just stuck the small marble-like object back into his utility belt. "Hi, Raven..." Dick greeted his other friend as she entered the room through the same window he had just come in through. He was completely ignoring the look Wally was still giving him.

"He just...I can't believe...why would you do that?" Wally sped over to where Dick was standing now searching the contents of the dresser. Dick's hair was dripping wet plastering it to his forehead. His eyes were slightly covered by his black hair. Wally leaned down so he could see Dick's face.

"Get over it it's done..." Dick rolled his eyes, he wasn't about to tell him it was just a marble he had thrown at him. He loved Wally, he did but he overreacted to almost everything.

"But, but..." Wally started but quickly stopped talking when Raven growled at him.

" **We've come so far** kids, don't make me turn this car around!" Kori said in a scolding tone to her friends. All three of them looked at her like she was crazy, "what isn't that the saying?"

The room was soon filled with laughter. It was a good thing this wasn't a stealth mission.


	5. Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for superhero_land, as a songfic for Natalie Merchant - My Skin. I used quite a few of the lyrics within this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Wally let out a loud groan as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could hear his best friend turning the page of the magazine he was currently reading. Wally couldn't help but look at Dick in the mirror, he was laying on the bed on his stomach feet up in the air behind him. Everything about Dick was perfect and it made Wally sigh again.

Dick couldn't help but smile at Wally, he knew he was watching him in the mirror but he didn't know why he was sighing. Sighing quite loudly and dramatically at that. "What's wrong?"

"Take a look at my body..."

Dick sat up and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "What am I looking at?" He wasn't really sure what about his best friends body he was supposed to be looking at. "Your body looks fine!" Dick thought he saw Wally smirk but it was gone as quick as he thought he had seen it.

"Look at my hands..." Wally said holding his hands up in front of him so they were visible in the mirror. He let out another sigh.

Dick narrowed his eyes at Wally, "what is wrong with your hands? Your hands are fine." There was that smirk again.

Wally let out another loud and long sigh. "There's so much here that I don't understand..."

Dick finally got to his feet and made his way across the room to where Wally was standing. "What is wrong with you?" The red-haired teen didn't respond to him. He just kept looking in the mirror. Dick stepped up beside him so he was in the reflection of the mirror beside his friend.

"Your face..." Wally cut his words short when Dick's expression turn from worried to guarded almost angry.

Dick took a step back, "what about my face?" He crossed his arms over his chest. He kept his narrowed blue eyes locked with Wally's green ones.

Wally finally turned around to face his shorter best friend. "Why do you do that?"

Dick raised an eyebrow, "do what?"

"When I start to talk about you," he paused an motioned to all of Dick standing in front of him. Dick's eyes followed to movement of Wally's hands. "You get all defensive and automatically think it is going to be bad."

"I..." Dick paused and let out a sigh of his own. "I've been treated wrong by a lot of people for so long that I just think that talking about me is an untouchable subject. I don't like being talked about."

Wally stepped closer to Dick. "If you don't know how I feel about you and your looks by now then you are not a smart as I thought you were."

Dick nodded slowly, "I do know how you feel about me, but having you voice them, it kind of freaks me out." It was true having people tell him how they felt about him did freak him out.

"Well, they say contempt loves the silence, that it thrives in the dark with fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart," Wally said watching Dick closely.

Dick let out a chuckle, "isn't that from a song?"

Wally nodded, "I think so." He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he watched Dick smile fondly at him. "I know you've been treated so wrong for so long but me wanting to talk about you shouldn't be an untouchable subject." Wally once again motioned to his friend with his hands.

Dick smiled, it was a true smile, one that only Wally seemed to draw out of him. Even though they had been friends for a little over four years now for some reason he still thought of their friendship like a slow-dying flower. Something that was going to turn from sweet to sour. But that subject was untouchable too. He didn't talk about that with anyone. Wally would scold him.

Wally watched Dick closely, he seemed lost in thought. "Oh, I need you to cut it out, you and Raven are so broody..." Wally paused and put on one of Raven's more serious expressions. "The darkness is good...The sweetness is bad...The sadness makes me who I am...The weakness is having family and friends...Oh, I need this..." Wally cut himself off. He didn't want to say what he had been thinking of saying. He knew that calling Dick and Raven out on being alike was probably going to get him hurt.

Dick walked away from the older teen. The only thing that Raven and he had in common were bad parents. "What I need is for you to get out..."

Wally rushed over to the bed where Dick had just retreated too. "I'm sorry...I just...I don't get how you can think so little of yourself or that others would hold you in high esteem."

Dick shook his head, "I am fine with myself, I just don't like others talking about me."

Wally let out another sigh, "Please don't kick me out. I don't want to leave yet."

Dick rolled his eyes, "You better shut your mouth about all that Raven and me being alike and all that stuff you just said better not be repeated to her. I think you might find your death sooner than you like."

"Yeah, she definitely wouldn't have let me get away with saying all that...she would have hit me. Hard." Wally let out a chuckle when Dick rolled his eyes at him again. "Look at me," Wally waited until Dick's eyes met his. "Your face is pretty hot!"

Dick let out a loud chuckle and reached out and hit Wally. "Shut up!"


	6. Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for superhero_land, as a songfic for Selena Gomez- Back to You. I used quite a few of the lyrics within this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Dick let out a groan as he pulled his bike to a stop in the alley. "You took off like a shot, I thought that I could chase you..." He said as he took off his helmet. He eyed the figure in the red suit who was standing at the end of the alleyway. "I had a feeling about you..." The figure cocked their head to the side like they were considering Dick's words.

Dick placed his helmet on the handlebar of his motorcycle. He let out a sigh as he turned back towards the figure in the red suit. "And every time we talk, every single word builds up to this moment where I gotta convince myself I don't want it to be true, even though I do. I do want it to be true, but I know it isn't." He lowered his gaze to the feet of the figure as they started to move towards him.

Dick knew he wasn't making sense, but this whole thing wasn't making sense. He brought his gaze back up to the figures face. "You knew you could break my heart in two, didn't you?"

The figure nodded and smirked.

"Because you know it beats for you...for him..." Dick felt the words get caught in his throat. He shook his head.   
  
"It's true, I thought about breaking you down, tearing you apart, piece by broken piece..."

Dick slammed his hands against the side of his head. "You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it, even though I know you aren't him, you are him in my head." He let out a frustrated groan.

Dick watched closely as the non-Wally walked towards him. Wally's smile upon his lips but something about it wasn't right. Something about the way he moved, it wasn't Wally but Dick couldn't get his head to believe the truth that his Kid Flash, this Wally wasn't his Wally no matter how much he wanted him to be. "I never got it right you know?"

The non-Wally cocked his head again eyes narrowing trying to figure out what Dick's words meant.

"I keep playing and re-playing old conversations, overthinking every word and I hate it, I hate that I couldn't stop this from happening. I should have been able to save him. To stop it all." Dick ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"What's the point..."

Dick rushed forward pushing the non-Wally hard in the chest. "DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" He received a smirk in return. "Everybody's going to know that you are not Wally soon, you do realize that right? I will not help you try to convince them all that you are him. I won't!" Dick started pacing back and forth.

"We've got unfinished business," non-Wally said gripping Dick's arm and pulling him towards him. "I'd regret it if I didn't say this isn't what it could be, I could be him for you. I didn't think that I would..."

"DON'T!" Dick pulled away from him. Even his touch was different. Dick knew, his thoughts were running loose. This wasn't something new where Wally was concerned it was just a thing Wally made him do.

"I could fight this you know, but what's the use I won't be here long enough for this all to matter," Non-Wally said seriously.

Before Dick could say anything in response lightning surrounded him and he was forced to close his eyes. "I know I'll always go back to you..." He whispered to the crackling sound of the dissolving lightning.

 

 

 


	7. Good to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for Good to See You by Anita Lipnicka and John Porter. I used quite a few of the lyrics to create this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Wally let out a deep breath as he walked slowly behind the young woman that was leading him down a long metal corridor. He glanced down at his arms that were held together in front of him with something cold around his wrist. He couldn't feel the Speed Force right now. "Hey, I didn't tell you my name..."

The young woman let out a clipped chuckle, "Names don't count for much in this place, keep it to yourself." She knew that he was fishing for her name.

Wally nodded to himself, "what does count around here?" He asked more to himself than anyone else. He glanced around the hallway taking in his surroundings. Wally could see doorways coming up.

The young woman replied though, "It's what you do and what you don't, that counts around here." Her long black hair was swaying against her back as she walked.

They walked in silence for a little bit until they reached the first doorway, to which the young woman turned and walked into. Wally didn't want to follow but he knew he had no choice on the matter. "You can almost put your fist through the echoes in here," Wally mumbled to himself. It was so loud as they walked across the room that he was glad he wasn't here on a stealth mission. He was pretty sure even his electricity would echo in here. "This room would be good for singing though..." He mumbled again.

"Do you sing?" The young woman asked almost curiously.

"I can sing yes..." Wally paused, he found this question odd. He really wished his teammates were here with him, but he didn't even know why he himself was here.

He was sure that his disappearance went unforeseen to most of his friends as they were on their way home in the aftermath of what had happened. Most of his friends were on there way home, there was one he didn't know about. He was sure that one of his friends, his best friend, had fallen in battle. It was only a matter of time before Wally would be feeling the sting of that and he knew it.

Wally shook his head again, he didn't want those thoughts in his head right now, not with this stranger around him. He didn't want them to see him as weak. All Wally could focus on right now was that he would be home soon. He would see Dick again. Or would he, the thoughts crept back in. The team had fought, they had been really pissed at Wally for some reason, Dick had stood up for Wally to the others, they had all been distracted, he couldn't get the images of Dick getting taken down out of his head. He let out a sigh when he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the young woman's footsteps leaving the room.

Wally's eyes roamed the room, the space in where nobody was standing anymore, he was alone. The truth was Wally hated being alone. On this point, he never thought he would ever be alone not with Dick as his best friend. But he was pretty sure a line had been drawn tonight, that Dick might be gone forever and Wally wasn't even at fault for it. It was everyone else's fault, if they had been more careful, it wouldn't have happened.

He closed his eyes and brought his tied up hands to his face when he felt the wetness against his fingers he couldn't stop the tears from flowing harder. He let out a strangled cough as he heard footsteps enter the room. They were not the footsteps of the young woman. He opened his eyes and couldn't help the sound that escaped his lips. He was so happy right now, "I always knew I'd see you again!"

Wally rushed across the room and looped his arms over Dick's head pulling him into a hug. He looked absolutely fine. Wally should have known better. "Its been one helluva night, it's good to see you, see you survived...it's good to see you, see you still alive..." Wally tightened his hold on Dick pulling their bodies together, he had never been so relieved in his life.

"So brave and young, why are you crying?" Dick asked Wally.

Wally tightened his grip even more, "save the world was what we were gonna do, how stupid are we? We can't save anything. One day you're going to be gone like the strike of a match...I can't handle that..." Wally felt the tears flowing harder now.

It took Wally a few minutes to realize that Dick wasn't hugging him back, his arms were just hanging limply at his side and he was tense, his whole body was acting like Wally had never hugged him before. Wally pulled back, wiping at his tears with the backs of his hands. "I don't know where you've been since I got here. What have you seen?"

Dick cocked his head to the side staring at Wally. Something was off about his eyes. It was like he was trying to separate the lies from truth. Like he didn't know what Wally's words meant. His normally kind, warm, blue eyes were now like two caves, two candles that had been blown out.

Dick looked Wally over, "a cloud of despair seems to follow you..."

"You are not Dick, who are you?" Wally backed away from the person pretending to be his best friend.

"We need no questions from you, we need only answers."

Wally took him a shuttering breath. It was like this thing standing in front of him wasn't even human. Maybe it wasn't. This situation was like darkness was settling around Wally and he didn't know how to see through it.


	8. Patience Kilburne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), challenge New Superheroes Rise where we had to create our own superhero or villain. This is my introduction to my character. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Patience Kilburne flipped her hair out of her face as she straightened her self back upright. She couldn't believe that she was found herself in a situation like this. She was just minding her own business walking home from work at the book shop and these stupid girls that thought they were better than her, had decided to follow her and attack her.

In the last five minutes, she had gotten her face scratched, her hair pulled and she had gotten knocked on her face on the wet pavement of the alley she now found herself in. Patience ran her hand across her now bleeding cheek and let out a wince as her fingers came in contact with the source of the blood.

Patience pulled herself to her feet, grabbing one of the girl's arms. She drained just enough of the girls bio-electrical energy that she needed to heal herself. She knew that she could do a lot of damage to this girl if she wanted too. All she had to do was hold on and continue to drain her. It would be so easy but Patience knew that she couldn't do that, even to someone like this. She let out a sigh and let go of the girl.

"Hey Puta how did you do that?" The small round bodied Latina asked her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and anger.

"How did I do what?" Patience asked as she wiped the blood off her face onto her shirt.

"Your scratch mark is gone, I thought I cut you good."

Patience was just about to answer the girl when four teenagers appeared out of nowhere in the alleyway surrounding the two girls. They were all wearing costumes, they were the members of the Titans. Patience could feel the electricity flowing from Kid Flash. Her eyes landed on him and she had to smile.

"Do we have a problem here," Wally asked as she looked at the scene in front of him. He glanced past the three girls to where Dick was standing he had his serious expression on. They usually didn't fight girls but they would if they had too. Raven's face was hidden under her hood so Wally couldn't read her expression but he was sure that she wanted to flatten these bullies. Garfield had his arms folded over his chest and his face scrunched up. "Are you okay?" Wally asked the black haired girl that was bloody.

"These two girls were just trying to teach me a lesson though I failed to understand what their lesson was." Patience said with a smirk at Kid Flash. He smirked back at her.

"Look we don't want no trouble..." The taller of the two girls said nervously as she eyed Raven.

"It looks like you were the ones starting the trouble," Raven growled out as she moved closer to the two bullies.

The two girls made nervous movements looking around frantically before they shot past Wally with impressive speed running out of the alley. Wally let out a chuckle that was followed by the new girls laugh, then Dick's and then finally Raven joined in. It was nice to hear Raven laugh. "Are you okay though?" Wally asked the girl again.

Patience nodded. She was more than fine. She quickly looked around her at each of them in turn. "You're Robin," she said with a smile at him she could see how blue his eyes were.

"That I am!" Dick said with a smirk. This girl was pretty and her eyes were very interesting. They were almost white. As Dick watched her he could swear that she had electricity dancing in her eyes. He turned his gaze to Wally, he had seen this in his friend before with the Speed Force, did this girl have the Speed Force in her too, Dick couldn't help but wonder.

"You're Raven...you are a little scary, I'm not gonna lie." Patience managed a smile at the girl.

"No offense taken," Raven stated.

Wally and Dick both laughed.

"You're Beast Boy, you are so adorable!" Patience said with a smile at the shorter teen.

"See, I am adorable!" Garfield said to Raven pointing at himself.

They all started laughing again.

"And you, you are Kid Flash..." Patience said smiling and holding her hand out to him.

Wally smiled in return and took her hand. He let out a gasp when their hands touched. He could feel the electricity as it danced between them. He could see the electricity in her eyes. Wally quickly let go of her hand and looked over at Dick in surprise. "You knew didn't you?"

Dick just smiled at his best friend.


	9. I Can Almost See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for superhero_land, as a songfic for Miley Cyrus- The Climb.  
> I only used the words as inspiration, it doesn't really have anything to do with the song.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

"I can almost see it."

Dick let out a whine as he awoke. He was pulled out of the dream he was having, it was a good dream. He didn't want to stop dreaming. The voice inside his head wanted to say, "You'll never reach it." At this point, he didn't know what the voice was talking about but he knew he shouldn't say what he was thinking aloud. It wouldn't be good.

Everything was blurry and all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep. He was happy in his dream. He was with Wally, Wally made him happy. Why were they moving him? He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"The door it's right there." The voice at Dick's right ear announced.

Every step they were taking was making Dick feel nauseous. Every move his body made was making the pain worse. He was pretty sure whoever was trying to help him were lost. They didn't know which direction to go. He could feel his body shaking all over.

"I don't think that is the right way!" The voice at Dick's left ear said in a panic.

"But we gotta keep tryin'," was the only response that came.

Dick tried to keep his head held high so he could see what was happening but he couldn't. His head felt like it weighed a ton and he let it drop again.

They made their way through the door, Dick could hear it close behind them. It felt like they were climbing a mountain, he was pretty sure it was just stairs though. He could feel his feet moving but he wasn't sure how. Whatever was making his feet move he was just glad he didn't have to think about it. This did feel like an uphill battle though, one they might lose.

"How fast are we going to be able to get out of here?" The person on Dick's left said, still sounding slightly panicked. "I still don't think we are going the right way!"

" We just have to worry about what's waitin' on the other side when we do get out of here." The person on his right responded, letting out a deep huff of air.

The climb was done they were on the flat ground again. Another door opened and the cold air hit Dick's face. He felt his body shake harder as the arms holding him suddenly disappeared and his body fought to stay upright. Screams filled the air and Dick hit the ground hard.

Everything was black again. But then it wasn't, he was happy again. "Wally..."


	10. Through The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for superhero_land, as a songfic for Through the Rain by Mariah Carey.  
> I only used the words as inspiration, it doesn't really have anything to do with the song.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Rain beat down on his head as he slowly made his way through the long alleyway. Getting caught in the rain didn't usually bother Dick, but this rain had been falling heavy and fast ever since he had escaped his captors. He ducked under the eve of a businesses backdoor to rest and catch his breath.

Dick pushed his soaked black hair out of his eyes and glanced up at the sky. The street lights and the lights of the buildings were distorted through the raindrops. He didn't know how close his captors were behind him but he had to rest. He had no choice.

"You have nowhere to run, Little Bird. Why are you so distraught? Are you in a lot of pain?"

Dick couldn't see anyone in the alley with him, he could only assume they were hiding in the shadows.

"Are you going to cry out to be saved?"

Dick pushed himself off the wall and back out into the rain, he had to keep moving.

"But nobody will come..."

Dick tried to tune out the voice of the person that was following him. He knew it was a game to them. He knew that he was their toy and by running it made the game funnier for them. He couldn't help it he had to get back to his friends but they felt so far away.

"Poor, Little Bird you can't find your way home, I think I have broken your wing." The voice said in a singsong tone.

Dick let out a groan at the words. His left arm was broken.

"Do you really think you can get there alone?"  
Dick closed his eyes and once again leaned against the wall. He was almost out of the alleyway but he needed to rest again. "It's okay, I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again..." He said out loud to himself. "On my own and I know, that I can make it home and that I'm strong enough to mend." He said this part louder though his voice cracked every other word. He did sound broken.

"But you are afraid Little Bird."

Dick swallowed hard, his throat felt so dry. He tipped his head up and took in some of the heavy rain that was falling. It wasn't enough to sate his thirst but it would help. He gripped his arm and held it tighter to his body. Dick couldn't help the wince that escaped him.

"Do you want to live one more day? I can help you make it through the rain, and if you keep falling down, I will be there to pick you up Little Bird." The words were followed by a soft laugh. "All you have to do is stop running..."

Dick leaned against the wall harder. He didn't have it in him to keep going. He wanted to just sit down and let whatever was going to happen happen. He started to slip down the wall. The last of his strength leaving him.

"Don't you dare give in!" The words seemed to echo all around Dick. "You will arise, get back on your feet now!" The voice seemed closer now. "Dick get up!"

Dick was pulled to his feet and then there were flashes of bright lights all around him. He closed his eyes against it. He was picked up off his feet and into someone's arms. He let out a yelp as more pain shot through him as he was jostled around and sat back down. He was finally sitting. Dick let out a sigh of relief and kept his eyes closed.

"Soon you will be safe and sound, rest..."

Dick could hear the roar of an engine start and the car was speeding off. Through the open window, Dick could hear the scream of pure anger, but it was fading quickly. "Thanks for finding me."

"Sleep Dick..." was the only response that he got.

 


	11. Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for Robot by Miley Cyrus. The lyrics I decided to use were:  
> Stop trying to live my life for me  
> I need to breathe  
> I'm not your robot  
> Stop telling me I'm part of the big machine
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

"Stop trying to live my life for me!" Dick yelled and stomped off down the hall. He knew he was being childish right now but he didn't care. He was pissed. Dick pushed his bedroom door open and then slammed it shut behind him. He could hear the footsteps coming down the hall and he steeled himself ready for the argument to start.

The door swung open and Dick watched as the hooded sweatshirt that had been hung on the doorknob fell to the floor and a blob of red against the dark wood. The figure standing in the doorway had their strong arms now folded across their chest. "I need to room to breathe..."

Bruce let out a sigh and opened his mouth to try to explain to Dick what he had been talking about earlier when the fourteen-year-old had blown up at him. But once again Dick blew up at him.

"I'm not your fuckin' robot!" Dick yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Watch your mouth young man," Bruce warned. At that Bruce received a roll of the eyes from his adopted son. "I was just trying to tell you that this, that you are..."

"Stop telling me I'm part of the big machine, that we all have to work together. But then you won't let me bring him here, you won't let me tell him who we really are..." Dick motioned to both himself and Bruce. He was sick of it all right now. He was sick of always having to hide who he was. He wanted to tell him who he was. "Clark knows who we are and he hasn't said anything to anyone."

Bruce let out a chuckle, he knew that it was going to make Dick angrier with him but he couldn't help it. "I am pretty sure Clark is much more capable of keeping a secret than a teenage boy is."

Dick let out a dramatic sigh and flopped down on the bed. "You are impossible!"


	12. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for Unsteady - X Ambassadors. The lyrics I decided to use were:  
> "Hold  
> Hold on  
> Hold on to me  
> 'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
> A little unsteady  
> Hold on to me  
> Momma  
> Approach"
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

"Hold..." Wally let out a chuckle. "Hold on..." He broke off his sentence as the nimble fingers tickled him again. "Hold on to me. Stop doing that." He finally got his full sentence out as he gripped his best friend tighter to his side. He let out another chuckle when the fingers found purchase on his ribs again.

"'Cause I'm a little unsteady..." Dick mumbled as he threw himself into Wally's arms.

"A little unsteady? That is an understatement." Wally let out another chuckle as Dick's lips found their way to his ear. "Dick just hold on to me and stop trying to french kiss my ear." Wally pulled the smaller teen against his side again.

"Pfft, you're no fun!" Dick mumbled and pushed himself away from Wally, he stumbled and caught himself against the large marble statue. "Momma I'm home!" He patted the shoulder of the statue and then burst out laughing. His laughs echoed through the empty room. It was much louder than he had meant it to be, "oops."

"Come here," Wally grabbed ahold of his best friend again. "I should have never let you drink." He let out a sigh. Wally really hoped that Bruce wasn't home right now because he didn't want to try to explain to him why Dick was drunk.

"Approach!"

"Holy Mother of..." Wally let out a shriek, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that it was a girly shriek. Dick started laughing at him and booping him on the nose with his finger, to which Wally kept swatting at him.

"Daddy, I'm alone, you can't see him, he is invisible!" Dick said in a serious tone, his words slurring. He booped Wally on the nose again and let out a booming chuckle.

Bruce got up out of his leather armchair and made his way over to the two boys. The red-haired teen looked like he was going to be sick and Bruce was pretty sure it was because he was scared of him. "What in the world have you been up to?"

Dick let out a giggle, which made Wally laugh so he stuck his tongue out at him. He turned his attention back to Bruce. "I think that I am drunk, but I don't know what I drank to make me drunk. It feels weird!" Dick started poking his own face. "My skin feels weird," He poked his lips. "Muh toge fels werd," Dick said as he took a hold of his tongue with this fingers.

"Over course, your tongue is going to feel weird if you keep holding it like that," Bruce said trying to hold back the smile that he wanted to show. He had never seen his adopted son like this before. Richard Grayson was one of the best-behaved teenagers Bruce had ever met. He couldn't believe he had gone and gotten himself drunk. He watched his son closely as he let go of his tongue and made a funny face. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't feel good!" Dick said seriously.

Bruce was just about to tell Wally to take Dick to his room when the redhead was gone in a flash taking Dick with him. "Well if he wasn't going to be sick before, now he will be." Bruce let out a laugh as he turned to follow after the two friends. 


	13. Carry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for Carry You - Ruelle ft. Fleurie. I used quite a few of the lyrics to create this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Wally crawled his way across the cold hard floor to where he knew his best friend was laying injured. Even in the complete darkness, Wally knew that he wasn't moving. Wally placed a hand on Dick's arm and his friend let out a loud groan of pain. "I know it hurts," he helped Dick sit up against the wall.

Dick let out a cry of pain. "It's hard to breathe sometimes when I take a deep breath."

Wally knew that Dick probably had broken ribs. He really hated that his best friend didn't have superfast healing as he did. And if Wally could give it to Dick he would. "This night is going to be a long one."

Dick nodded as he took in shallow breathes. He knew Wally couldn't see him but it hurt to talk. He was about to respond to Wally when someone else words filled the darkness around them.

"You've lost the will to fight?" The voice sounded disappointed. "Is the Little Bird scared of the dark?"

Wally could hear Dick moving as the room fell to silence again. He slid closer to his best friend so he could figure out what he was doing. He could only make out a blurred shape that was Dick Grayson.

"Is anybody out there?" Dick asked in a hushed tone. "Can you lead me to the light? Is anybody out there?" He tried to keep the panic he was feeling out of his voice but he wasn't sure if any of their friends were left in the fight. All he got on the comms was static.

"Tell me it'll all be alright," Wally said to Dick when he heard his friend let out another sound of pain.

"I'll be okay," Dick told Wally.

Wally didn't know if they were going to be able to make it out of here in this complete darkness. "We should probably try to get out of here, I will carry you," He heard Dick let out a low chuck and then another sound of pain. "I will carry you!" Wally said more forcefully.

  
"Little Bird is without his wings to fly," The voice sang out.

Wally helped Dick to his feet which made Dick start to cough. Wally slid his hand into Dick's so he could help him onto his back but when their hands met Wally felt something warm and wet. "What is that?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that is just my blood," Dick told him in a whisper.

"What?" Wally felt the panic rise. "Is anybody out there? We need help," He said into the dead comms. "Come on, get on my back," Wally bent down low enough so that Dick could get on.

"Can you take this weight of mine?" Dick asked keeping his voice low.

Wally let out a small nervous sounding chuckle, "I've carried you before, remember."

Dick too let out a chuckle but buried his face in Wally's shoulder as the pain shot through him. He didn't speak until the pain had subsided some. "I was a lot lighter then."

Wally let out a chuckle, "That is true, you are a lot heavier now," he let out a yelp when he felt his skin being pinched. "I didn't say that was a bad thing."

"Little Bird, Little Bird come out and play!" The voice called in the dark again.

Wally let out a growl. "Why is this bastard so obsessed with you?" He could feel Dick shrug and couldn't help but wonder if he was telling him everything. "Have you come across him before?" Wally wait a few minutes and finally felt Dick nod his head. Wally nodded his head too. "I will carry you out of here, even if it kills us both."

"That's reassuring, my hero!" Dick let out a chuckle that was soon followed by a fit of coughing.

Wally was pretty sure that Dick was coughing up blood and he felt the panic rise again. "Is anybody out there?" He whispered into the comms. He could feel Dick's chest rattling with every breath his best friend took. "I know it hurts and it's hard to breathe but I need you to hold on okay?" He felt Dick nod his head. Wally let out a sigh and slowly started walking through the darkness. 


	14. I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), as a songfic for "I Know You" - Skylar Grey .
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

"I believe there's love in you," Wally said with a chuckle as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"What are you going on about?" Dick asked setting his book down.

"Inside your heart, you're just afraid to go there aren't you?" Wally questioned.

"Are you trying to say that you think I am in love with someone?" Dick raised an eyebrow at his best friend. He didn't know what was bringing this line of questioning on, he thought that he had been more careful with his feelings. Wally gave him a small nod. Dick let out a sigh, "I don't know what you are talking about I am innocent, I am not in love with anyone." He shook his head.

"Oh come on, I am your best friend you can just take a chance and let me in on the secret?" Wally pushed Dick's leg with his arm. "I'll show you ways that you don't know woo her."

Dick found himself blushing. If he was in love with anyone it wasn't a girl. He also found himself wanting to laugh, Wally always thought that he was a ladies man. Dick didn't think that he really was.

"So please just tell me, I know you it's got to be one of the girls we are around all the time. Kori?"

Dick shook his head, "Don't drive yourself insane over this, I am not in love with any of the girls here."

"Yeah, so is it, someone, I don't know?"

Dick shook his head again.

"So, it is someone I know?" Wally looked confused now.

"Wally, I am not in love with any girl!" Dick finally said.

Wally looked puzzled but then he smiled. "Which one of us guys is it then?"

Dick reached out and swatted at his best friend. "You wish it was you!" Dick wasn't going to tell him that if that was his wish it would be true.

Wally started laughing, he was grinning from ear to ear. He truly looked happy. "It is me!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Dick found himself blushing again. 


	15. Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Bingo Prompt Table, Prompt: Stroke.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick wasn't sure what time it was as he opened his eyes in the semi-darkness of his room. At first, he wasn't really sure what had woken him up but he soon realized what it was. A warm hand was stroking across his bare skin on his side. Ever so lightly tickling him.

He rolled onto his back and the hand moved onto his stomach. The hand was soft and familiar. "Wally?"

The body beside him made a muffled noise and slid closer to him, pressing their body against Dick's side. There was no other response besides that noise, but the hand started stroking up and down his stomach, each time getting lower as it moved.


	16. Filthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Bingo Prompt Table, Prompt: Filthy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick let out a loud laugh and then pushed his best friend, knocking him onto his butt onto the floor. The look on his face made Dick laugh louder. "You have such a filthy mind!"

Wally sat up on his knees in front of Dick who was currently leaning back against the back of the couch with his head hung backward. He was still laughing. He looked sexy. Wally slid his hands from Dick's knees up his thighs. This got his best friend and just recently turned boyfriend to look at him. "I was being serious you know?"

Dick nodded his head, "I know you were."


	17. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Bingo Prompt Table, Prompt: Mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick Grayson-Wayne leaned against the wall as he sipped his drink out of a teal colored plastic cup. The drink didn't really taste that well but he was now on his third one. He was pretty sure whoever made the punch like drink put way too much alcohol in it. He was starting to feel slightly dizzy.

Dick had lost track of his friends a while ago. He wasn't sure where they had gone. They had all been really excited to have been invited to a party, Dick just hoped that they wouldn't get themselves into too much trouble. He knew Bruce wouldn't be happy about that.

These were a bunch of prep school jocks that liked to drink and Dick was worried about the girls being here. He had asked Roy and Connor to stay close to them. He just hoped that they wouldn't drink too much. Though he knew that Connor couldn't get drunk.

Dick was just about to take another drink of the pretty nasty tasting punch when someone slid themselves towards him against the wall. Their shoulders were now touching. At first, he thought it was going to be Wally but when he looked up at the taller person, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want?" Dick asked not really caring.

"I have been watching you all night, you are too sexy!" The guy responded, his words slurred. Clearly, he had had way too much to drink.

Dick couldn't help roll his eyes. He slid away from the guy but he was followed. He was just about to push himself off the wall to walk away from the idiot when Wally's red hair invaded Dick's sight. He loved his red hair.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked the larger teenager.

"Talking to gorgeous here," he responded reaching out towards Dick.

"He is mine, don't touch him!" Wally growled.

Dick let out a sigh, he knew that Wally meant well with his words but he sounded like a possession. He wasn't a possession he was his own person. He grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him away with him. He didn't want Wally to get into a fight.

"You know you don't own me, right?" Dick asked seriously as he pulled Wally into a semi-empty hallway.

"That's not what I meant, but you are mine and I am yours, right?" Wally took in the sight of Dick as he came to a stop and leaned against the wall again. "Are you drunk?"

Dick nodded his head. "I think so..."

Wally frowned, "I have never been drunk before."

For some reason, those words and the look on his boyfriends face made him start laughing. He leaned his head against Wally's chest when he stepped up in front of him.

"I am glad you find this funny. But you do know that you are mine right?"

"Yes, I know that dum dum." Dick set his cup down on the small table against the wall beside him and wrapped his arms around Wally's waist. "I wouldn't be with anyone else."

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's torso and smiled against his hair.


	18. Hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Bingo Prompt Table, Prompt: Hurry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"For one of the fastest people I know, you sure are taking your time!" Dick shouted when he heard the front door close. "Will you hurry up?" He heard a chuckle come from the other side of the wall and he had to frown.

The was a flash of lightning and then his best friend was on the bed beside him. "You get really impatient when you are hungry," Wally said let out another chuckle. He didn't think he had been gone that long.

Dick stuck his tongue out at Wally. "Forgive me, I haven't eaten anything all day, I'm starving." He reached for the food that Wally had on the tray.

Wally moved the food out of Dick's reach, "Give me a kiss first?" Dick made a face at him but pulled Wally in for a kiss.

"Can I have my food now?" Dick asked against Wally's lips. Wally nodded and Dick took the tray from him. He was so hungry.


	19. Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Bingo Prompt Table, Prompt: Matter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Garfield started pacing the floor at the end of Dick's bed. He was stressing out and he had come in here looking for his friend but he wasn't in his room. He was in his room but he was in the bathroom, Garfield could hear the water of the shower running. He was trying to be patient he really was. He couldn't take it anymore.

Garfield took a few more paces across the floor and then made his way into the bathroom. "Dick I know you are busy..." He heard his friend make a surprised noise and then he heard him let out a sigh.

"Does it matter that I like privacy when I am showering?" Dick decided to ask his friend. He poked his head out from behind the shower door to look at Garfield.

Garfield shook his head. "Sorry, but no..."

Dick let out another sigh. He loved his friends, he really did but they didn't know how to respect his privacy. "What's the matter Gar?" He finally decided to ask.

Garfield smiled at him and began to tell him what was wrong.


	20. Those Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Challenge 05: those three little words over at Game Of Cards
> 
> Create a story using inspiration from one or more of the following idioms:
> 
> • all is fair in love and war  
> • match made in heaven  
> • take breath away  
> • sealed with a kiss  
> • those three little words  
> • kiss and make up  
> • love is blind  
> • tie the knot  
> • head over heels  
> • love at first sight
> 
> I used them all.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Wally came to a quick stop beside his best friend, who was on his back on the floor. He had heard a commotion and wasn't sure what was going on. He thought that Dick was busy reading or some other thing that Wally, in all honesty, found boring. Wally knelled beside Dick. "Are you okay?" He still had no clue what was going on.

Dick let out a cough and then rolled onto this side so he was facing Wally. "Roy was testing out a new arrow on me."

"Why in the world would you allow him to do that?" Wally asked.

Wally turned when he heard a chuckle. " **All is fair in love and war** , West."

Wally helped Dick to his feet and then turned to face the one who had just spoken. "This isn't a war, Roy!"

Roy let out another chuckle, "We are always at war, West."

"Not with each other!" Wally shot back. He rolled his eyes when Roy let out another chuckle. He turned back towards Dick, "What kind of arrow was that?"

Dick shook his head, "I all know is that it was able to **take my breath away** , and I passed out." He rubbed the back of his head. "That wasn't fun."

Wally let out a growl, "You two are like a **match made in heaven** with all your exploding gadgets." He hated that sentence as soon as it left his mouth. He didn't like the idea of Dick being with anyone besides him.

"Do you want to **kiss and make up** , since West here thinks we are meant for each other?"

Wally let out another growl and found himself stepping back closer to Dick. Roy let out a booming laugh.

Dick let out a groan, the sound of Roy's laugh was too much, "I'm going to go to the bathroom," Dick announced, his head was still throbbing. He placed a hand on Wally's arm and squeezed. "Play nice!"

Wally rolled his eyes at his best friend as he watched him walk out of the room. "Why are you here?" He asked of Roy. They used to be pretty close friends but Roy got a real attitude that Wally didn't really care for.

"I came to see Dick, why else would I be here?"

"He isn't your only friend here," Wally growled out.

"Wow, **love is blind** , if he chose you over..."

"Shut up!" Wally growled.

Roy laughed again. "Is it **love at first sight** , **head over heels** , **sealed with a kiss** , kinda love? Has he even said **those three little words** to you?" Roy smirked as he saw the red-haired teen's face turn red also.

Roy was just about ready to say more to Wally when another voice interrupted him.

"As a matter of fact, they are going to **tie the knot** when they get old enough," Kori said as she came to a stop next to Wally.

Roy rolled his eyes at the tall red-haired alien. She was Dick's best friend next to Wally and sometimes he couldn't stand her. "If you say so..." Roy turned and left the room. He didn't want to listen to whatever Wally or Kori were going to say in response to what he had said.

"What was he really doing here?" Wally asked Kori.

Kori let out a sigh, "he was here just training, don't worry, Dick is with you, he isn't like that." She knew how much Dick cared for Wally. Roy didn't stand a chance.


	21. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Weird.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Wally let out a pleased hum as the fingers ran up and down his bare back softly and slowly. He was laying on Dick's bed relaxing after a mission had gone wrong for them. Luckily no one had been hurt though. Especially the dark haired boy laying next to him. Wally hated it when he would get hurt. Dick was his best friend and boyfriend and Wally was madly in love with him.

Dick was reading and idly running his fingers up and down the soft bare skin of his boyfriends back. When he heard him make another noise he found himself smiling. He stilled his fingers and Wally let out a noise of displeasure and Dick had to chuckle. "What was that noise for?"

Wally turned his head to look at Dick, his blue eyes were filled with amusement. "You stopped moving your fingers."

Dick nodded, "I did..."

Wally pouted at him, "Why did you stop moving your fingers?"

Dick's smile widened, "Because I wanted to hear you whine." He let out a chuckle when Wally whined at him again.

Wally too let out a chuckle, "You know we are weird, right?"

Dick nodded again, "I do know that."


	22. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Tired.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Richard "Dick" Grayson-Wayne was pulled out of his sleep as arms wrapped around him from behind pulling him against their body. Hands started moving down his stomach, caressing his skin and kept traveling south. He knew those hands. He loved those hands. He let out a moan as lips found purchase on his neck and fingers found their way completely under his shorts and wrapped around him.

Dick reached his hand back and put his fingers in the soft hair, gripping, holding on. He loved his man very much but he needed his sleep. "Babe, I love you, and I love this but I am so tired."

Wally let out a sigh, he wasn't mad, he was disappointed yes. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in a few days because he had been off on a mission with Bruce and Clark. He really needed to be with him right now. Wally had supposed to be here earlier but he himself had been called away on a mission with Barry. He was gone longer than he was supposed to be. "I'm sorry I am late." He stilled his hand but kept his fingers wrapped around his boyfriends' semi-hard member. He knew Dick was exhausted when he wasn't fully hard.

"I tried to stay awake, I really did, because I wanted this, but I just couldn't," Dick said and then let out a yawn.

Wally nuzzled his face against Dick's neck taking in his scent. He skin smelled clean and refreshing. Rosewood and cardamom gave way to a smoky blend of rare oud wood, sandalwood, and vetiver with hints of Tonka bean and amber, adding warmth and sensuality to the way Dick's skin smelt. It made him smell exotic and the scent was distinctively Dick's. Wally loved it. He started kissing his neck again, but when Dick too a sharp intake of air Wally pulled away.

"You don't have to go away," Dick rolled so he was facing Wally. He snuggled back up to him, wrapping his arms around his chest, and nuzzling his face into his neck.

Wally pulled Dick's face up to his and kissed him on the lips. "I am so happy you are home!" He let him snuggle back into him and Wally relaxed. He needed sleep too.


	23. You're so Adorable When You're Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Sick.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Wally heard a hacking cough as soon as he entered the apartment. He sat the bags down on the table and removed his coat, hanging it up on the peg by the door. He grabbed the bags and made his way into the kitchen. He could hear the coughing start up again and it was followed by a sneeze and a groan.

He had left his boyfriend alone for a few minutes while he raced to the store to get ingredients to make his mom's homemade chicken soup, more boxes of tissues, cold medicine, tea, and cough drops. Wally had been gone for about ten minutes total and somehow his man sounded worse now than he did before he left.

When he heard another groan come from the bedroom he got to work cutting up the rotisserie chicken and putting the vegetables on to cook. It would take about thirty minutes before the soup would be ready. He made the tea and set everything out on the coffee table.

"Hey Babe, I know you feel like crap, but you should come out to the living room, and we will watch some Netflix and you can cuddle up to me as we wait for the soup to finish," Wally said as he stepped into the bedroom.

Dick was sprawled out on the bed, in nothing but his gray boxer briefs. He had a tissue in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. His nose was red and he looked a little sweaty. Wally crossed the short distanced to the bed and placed his hand on Dick's forehead.

"Babe you are burning up," Wally pulled Dick up into a sitting position. "We need to get some warm clothes to put on so we can sweat out this fever," Dick was like a rag doll in his hands. He wasn't resisting at all. Wally let out a sigh and started dressing him. He put some warms socks on him and sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt. He grabbed the soft warm blankets from the bed and lead Dick out to the couch.

"I hate being sick," Dick finally said.

Wally nodded, "I definitely don't miss it."

Dick hit Wally in the arm, "It still isn't fair that you can't get sick anymore."

Wally let out a laugh, "And it isn't fair that you're so adorable when you're sick."


	24. Is Everything Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Anxious.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick started pacing the floor in front of the front door. He wasn't really sure how long he had been in doing it but he was surprised there wasn't a hole in the floor by now. It wasn't until he heard someone clear their throat that he stopped in his pacing.

"Master Richard, is everything alright?" Alfred Pennyworth asked the young man under his care.

"Oh Alfie, everything is all wrong," Dick started pacing again.

"What is wrong?" Alfred asked trying to get the young man to talk to him.

"Wally, I told him that I didn't mind if he went and hung out with M'gann, Artemis, and Conner, but I do mind and I feel stupid about it. I called him and he said he would come over after they were done hanging out but I just," Dick quickened his stride.

"Breathe Master Richard," Alfred walked closer to him and handed him a glass of water. "You are getting yourself anxious over nothing."

"You think so?" Dick asked hopefully.

Alfred nodded, "I have seen how much young Mister West cares for you. You have nothing to worry about."

Dick smiled at Alfred, "Thanks, Alfie you always known how to make me feel better." He hugged him and then finished his glass of water. "I think I will go wait in my room for Wally."

"Ring me if you need anything Master Richard," Alfred said as he watched the now smiling young man make his way up the stairs towards his room.


	25. Blue is My Favorite Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: bored.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick was brought out of his deep sleep when he felt something brushing against the end of his fingers, on his fingernails. He rubbed at his eyes with the hand that wasn't being held by a warm strong hand. When he opened his eyes he noticed that his fingernails were not the same as when he fell asleep. "What is this?" He asked finally turning his head to look at the person sitting beside him.

Wally smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "Babe you were out, I even kissed you and you never moved."

"Mmhmm, but what are you doing now?" Dick asked again.

"Oh, I was bored..."

"So you decided to paint my fingernails?" Dick looked at the color that his boyfriend had just painted his left hand.

"Yes..." Wally watched Dick as he looked at the color on his nails. "Hey, it is literally your color of red..." He smiled at him again."

"I will paint yours then too," Dick said, and Wally stuck his tongue out at him. He watched as Wally finished painting the nails on his right hand. "You know blue is my favorite color though," He looked at the nails. "And since when did you become good at this?"

"I used to paint my mom's nails for her," Wally shrugged.

Dick sat up and kissed Wally on the lips, "You are lucky I love you!"

Wally grinned and kissed him again.


	26. Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Embarrassed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Wally climbed up the bed to where his boyfriend was laying with a book in hand and knees propped up. He took the book away from him and tossed it to the end of the bed. Wally slid in between Dick's legs and leaned down placing a hard kiss against his lips, successfully drawing a moan out of the younger man.

He pulled away and took his own shirt off and then quickly started to slid Dick's sweatpants and underwear down. He didn't protest so Wally pulled them down so they were around his thighs. He started kissing down his stomach, nibbling and sucking as he made his way down.

Dick let out a loud moan as Wally's lips encompassed his throbbing erection. He put his hands in Wally's red hair as he started to bob his head up and down. His boyfriend was really good at this. Dick tightened his fingers in Wally's hair and let out another moan. He snapped his eyes open when he heard the floorboards squeak.

"Wally, stop..." Dick pulled Wally's hair harder than he normally would have but then he held him in place realizing that the person who had interrupted them would be able to see him if Wally moved off him right now.

Wally felt his boyfriend going soft in his mouth and turned his gaze the best he could towards the door to his bedroom. Artemis was standing there his mouth open as if what she was going to say had been caught in her throat. When she noticed Wally's eyes on her she smirked at him and Wally narrowed his gaze in response.

"Don't stop on my account this is a good show," Artemis had to admit even though she had been jealous and pissed that Wally was dating Dick she did find them together as pretty hot and what they were doing right now, turned her on. Dick's face was now beet red and he had his eyes closed again. He was embarrassed and Artemis had never seen him embarrassed before.

Wally sucked hard a few times as he swallowed and Dick let out a few moans but he was only partly hard now. He grabbed his sweatpants and underwear and started to pull them up. He didn't want Artemis to see him and he knew that Dick didn't want to be seen by her either. When he got the pants positioned right he started to slid his mouth off him and Dick let out moans as he did.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked his blonde haired friend.

"I came over to see if you wanted to hang out but seems you have something better to do," Artemis stated.

"And you couldn't have knocked? You just let yourself in?" Dick asked finally opening his eyes again.

"I always let myself in..." Artemis said truthfully.

"Oh really?" Dick asked he was now looking at his boyfriend.

"Yes, she does," Wally said with a frown, he didn't like the way Dick was looking at him. He could see the redness in his cheeks still but his eyes looked almost angry now.

"And how many times as she walked in on you in a compromising situation?" Dick hated even thinking about it.

"I have seen him naked!" Artemis stated.

Dick pushed away from Wally pulling his pants all the way up and climbed off the bed. He couldn't believe she just said that. He didn't want to be in the same room as either of them right now.

"Babe..." Wally tried to grab Dick's hand but he pulled it away from him. His boyfriend was scary quiet as he left the room disappearing behind the bathroom door. "Why in the hell would you say that to him?"

"I was joking!" Artemis said loud enough so that Dick would be able to hear her.

"He won't believe you were joking!" Wally said angrily. "Get out!"

"Wally I didn't mean..."

"Get out!"


	27. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Confused.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Wally sat down on the end of his bed and let out a sigh. He didn't know why Dick wouldn't let him into the bathroom. He knew that Dick was mad right now but he never kept himself away from Wally ever when he was mad, not even when he was mad at Wally, which didn't happen that often.

"Babe, I just wish you would open the door and let me come in or you come back out here." Wally was really confused as to why Dick wouldn't come out and talk to him. He didn't know what to do.


	28. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Drunk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sixteen-year-old Wally West pulled the limp body of his boyfriend to his side as he made their way towards the front door of the Wayne Mansion. Wally had only been here a few times since he had been friends with Richard Grayson-Wayne but he had been here more often once they started dating. In all honesty Bruce Wayne kind of scared Wally, but he would never tell anyone that.

Wally was just about to put Dick's key in the lock when the door opened in front of them revealing a serious looking Bruce Wayne and their butler Alfred Pennyworth.

"What is this?" Bruce asked taking in the sight of the two teenagers in front of him. His adoptive son was leaning limply against the young redhead. "Is he sick?" He moved closer to get a better look at him. When he did he caught the scent of alcohol. "He's been drinking?" It wasn't really a question.

Wally swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and nodded. "Everyone was kind of doing it a the party, Sir."

Bruce let out a sigh, Dick didn't usually do things like this. He would maybe have to try to talk to him about it later or have Alfred talk to him about it. "Alfred, will you help Mr. West get Dick up to his room?"

Alfred nodded at Bruce and he watched the three make their way up the stairs and disappear into the hallway. He let out a sigh and started rubbing the back of his neck.


	29. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Naughty.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick started running the tips of his fingers against the back of Wally's hand that he was holding. He was idly listening to their friends talk about random things, in all honesty, he wasn't paying much to what was being said until someone mentioned his adoptive father's name. Dick turned his attention to the person talking.

"So if you could have sex with any of the big guys, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, Hal Jordan, Diana Prince, Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Kara Danvers..." Artemis was cut off when someone else started talking.

"Now are you talking their real-life persona's or are you talking their superhero persona's?" Kori asked Artemis.

Dick now turned his attention to Kori, "Why are you egging her on?" Kori shrugged at him.

"I am talking about their real-life persona's," Artemis smirked at Dick.

"I would have to say Oliver Queen," Kori said ignoring the look Artemis was now giving her.

"I thought for sure, you would have said Bruce Wayne," Artemis said to Kori.

"Why?" Kori asked shocked.

"Because he is the closest you would be able to get to someone in this room," Artemis said, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"You think my father and I are alike?" Dick asked curiously.

"Looks-wise yes, and some personality things yes," Artemis smirk grew as Dick frowned at her.

Dick looked up a Wally, "do you think we look alike?"

Wally shook his head, "dark hair and good looking, yes, but your eyes are kinder than his." He leaned in and kissed Dick on the lips.

"I mean come on you are both gorgeous and had I not been told that you were only adopted, I wouldn't have known that you weren't his biological son," Artemis told truthfully. "I mean you've been with Bruce since you were nine right?"

Dick nodded, he had had Bruce for a father for a long time now. He didn't think they were that much alike though. He guessed he could see the looks thing. He let out a sigh and leaned his head on Wally's shoulder.

"Maybe you can have a father/son thing going on?" Artemis said to Kori and then let out a laugh.

"If anyone is going to have a father/son thing going on it is me..." Wally said not really realizing what he said.

Everyone started laughing. Dick buried his face in Wally's neck.

"That is so naughty!"

Dick wasn't sure who said that "No, that is so wrong..." He had to let out a chuckle though.


	30. Pissed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Pissed Off.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick slammed his hands down on the cold porcelain of the sink. He could hear Wally pleading with him to come out of the bathroom. To come out and talk to him. But Dick was so pissed off right now that he couldn't even think straight. And it wasn't even Wally that he was pissed off at, it was Artemis. She always seemed to be trying to steal Wally away from him and Dick was very insecure about it all.

He could tell that Wally was outside the bathroom door again. Dick took a few deep breaths and then let them out. He didn't want to be mad at Wally, they rarely fought and he wanted to keep it that way. He turned and headed for the door, he took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. As soon as the door was open he found himself wrapped up in Wally's arms, their bare torsos pressed against each other.

"I am so sorry!" Wally said into Dick's hair.

Dick shook his head, "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"But I think I do, I think you believe her when she said she has seen me naked. She has never seen me naked. The most she has seen is me in a towel." If Wally could he would pull Dick closer to him.

"I am not mad at you Baby," Dick said nuzzling his face in Wally's neck.

"I know you aren't mad at me," Wally said as he started rubbing the soft bare skin of his boyfriends back.

"How do you know?"

Wally let out a chuckle, "because when you are pissed off at me you call me Wallace." He let out another chuckle.

"I don't call you that very often," Dick said and he tightened his arms around his boyfriend.

"No you don't," Wally let out a sigh. "But I know you are pissed about Artemis." He took in another deep breath. "I would stop her from doing it if I knew how. I would lock my door by she knows how to pick locks," He paused, realizing that Dick too knew how to pick locks. He put some space between him and Dick and took a hold of his face, "Nothing, and I repeat, Nothing is going on between me and Aramis and it never will!" He kissed Dick on the forehead and then on the lips. "I only want you!" Dick moaned into the kiss when Wally deepened it.

They were going to be okay.


	31. Evanescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Evanescent.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick sat with a smile on his face as he watched Rachel and Damian running around in front of him on the bright sunny day. The grass was so green and the air smelled crisp. It was a silly thing for them to be doing but Rachel had said she wanted to do something really normal that kids would do. She said she wanted to feel like a kid again. They were blowing bubbles.

He watched as a shimmering evanescent bubble came floating at him and then popped as it landed on his knee. He could still see the mark the bubble had left as more bubbles invaded his space. He let out a chuckle and blew at the bubbles sending them the other way. Both Rachel and Damian were blowing them at him on purpose.

They all just looked at each other and started laughing.


	32. Threesome in a Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge over at Superhero_Land, Heroes are so Moody, Prompt: Trot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dick, took off in a trot heading down the alleyway. He had been placed on a team with Artemis and he wasn't really sure how he felt about it. They hadn't really talked since she had walked in on him and Wally and he had been really pissed off at her. In fact, this was pretty much the only interaction they have had since that night. He wasn't really sure if Artemis was keeping up with him but at this point, he didn't really care, he knew he should but he didn't.

"Babe, are you okay?" Wally asked Dick over the radio channel that just they used, none of the other members of the team were on this channel. He didn't get a response from him. "Hey..."

"Hey," Dick responded as he looked back to see where Artemis was. She was right there in his space standing against the wall with him.

"You're talking to Wally aren't you?" Artemis asked. "Ask him if he wants to come over here and join us so I can watch you too..." She let her sentence trail off, she knew that Wally could hear her. "Maybe we can have a little threesome right here in this alley?"

Dick let out a growl and pushed himself off the wall continuing down the alleyway and to the fire escape that they needed to make their way up.

"Unrumple your panties Grayson, I am just teasing you," Artemis said as she made her way up the ladder after him. "Man you really do have a great ass! I can see why Wally likes you so much."

Wally and Dick both let out a growl at the same time. "If I push her off this building when we get to the top will you come to catch her?"

"If you do, I'm tempted not too," Wally said let out a sigh. He knew that Dick wasn't serious, he would never do something like that to anyone. "Just try to ignore her okay?"

Dick too let out a sigh, "Okay, I will try!"


	33. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), prompt: No Regrets.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Dick Grayson watched as the one and only Bruce Wayne paced back and forth at the end of his bed. Bruce stopped pacing and then pinched the bridge of his nose, let out a sigh and then turned and walked out of the room. He didn't say anything. Dick had expected him to say something, to say anything. He didn't.

"Well, that went well..." Wally West said from his position by the window.

Dick let out a sigh of his own and then flopped back onto the bed. "I can't believe he didn't say anything."

Wally rushed over to the bed and sat down beside his best friend, "do you regret telling him?"

Dick reached out and placed a hand on his leg, "I have no regrets in telling him." He let out another sigh and closed his eyes.


	34. Covered in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

"He was unconscious when I found him," Dick Grayson said in a panicked tone. He was on his knees with someone pulled into his lap, cradling their head.

Artemis lowered herself down onto her knees to inspect the person Dick was trying to tend too. Wally West's whole left arm was covered in blood where is suit was torn and it was smeared onto his face as well, mask ripped revealing the right side of his face. She wasn't sure how injured he was.

"We've got to get him help," Dick said sounding slightly less panicked.

Artemis nodded her head.


	35. You Never Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Dick let out a small startled noise when the woosh of air rushed past him. He didn't get spooked easily but sometimes his best friend got the better of him with his speed. "Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is No!" Dick turned to face his red-haired boyfriend to find a pout on his lips. 

"You always say that," Wally closed the distance between them with a few fast strides. He wrapped his arms around the shorter teen. "You never mean it," Dick didn't have super speed but the little bastard was fast, Wally just wanted to kiss him.


	36. I Want All the Details!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Dick paused in his steps when he heard someone clear their throat. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair messing it up more than it already was.

"Well? What happened? I want all the details!" Jason Todd said to his adopted brother as he started into his bedroom. He had been waiting for him to come home.

Dick rolled his eyes, "why, you don't even like my friends?" They were so close in age that they butted heads on a lot of things.

Dick's friends were good enough for him. Jason rolled his eyes too.


	37. Something Wasn't Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

"Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?" Dick yelled at Artemis as Raven gripped his shoulder.

Artemis shook her head, "I don't know he said he needed some space and that he wanted me to tell you not to come to see him."

Wally didn't do this. Wally always wanted to talk to Dick, they had been best friends since as long as Dick could remember and they had been boyfriends for two years now. What the literal hell had gotten into his head? Dick started pacing the room, something wasn't right. "No, I have to see him..."


	38. You Have His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Dick sat down on the bed letting out a long sigh and then flopped backward.

"You have his eyes," came the voice above him.

Dick narrowed his eyes at his little brother, "what do you mean?"

"You may not be his by blood but I see you in his eyes and I see him in your eyes," Damian shrugged.

Dick didn't know how to feel about that. He had heard people compare him and Bruce all the time but never did it come from Damian. "I think you need sleep," Dick pushed the young teen. "Go...to...bed...Damian."

Damian smirked at him.


	39. You Must Be Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

"You must be important,” Dick was crouched down working the computer, hacking into the system.

“N-”

“I mean you better be, to think you can tell me what to do like that,” He glanced back up at the person standing behind him, the shocked look made him smile. Green eyes were narrowed at him.

"How old are you anyway?"

Dick let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes, "I know more about this than you do, don't embarrass yourself." He was young but he knew what these situations called for and he didn't need this newbie telling him what to do.


	40. I Blame You For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

“Do you blame me for it?” It was a question he didn't really want to ask. He didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer.

There was a long silence before the response came, “I blame you for everything!”

Dick opened his mouth a few different times but he couldn't find the words he wanted. That never happened to him. Words never failed him. "How can you-"

Those dark brown eyes turned on him, full of pure hatred. It felt like Dick had been stabbed in the heart. This wasn't going to end well. Not for either of them.


	41. Something Was Bothering Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

He was sitting, leaning against the wall like there was no reason to try to support the weight of his own body anymore when Wally came rushing up the flight of stairs. He had begged him not to go in alone. He was stubborn, didn't like to listen. It wasn't like they couldn't have waited to clear the upper part of the building together but something was bothering him. Something had been bothering since this morning and Wally didn't know what it was. He let out a sigh, now wasn't the time to figure that out. They needed to leave.


	42. You Look So Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

“You look so sexy when you’re ignoring me,” Wally said with a chuckle. He was getting bored with little to do besides watch the other teen as he worked away on the computer.

True, Dick had been ignoring him for quite some time now. He was working on their case, going over the information they had collected. He was in work mode. He didn't have time to think about much else. It wasn't that he really wanted to ignore Wally but there was time for work and there was time for other things, now was the time for work. "Sorry..."


	43. The Hottest Mess You’ve Ever Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/), 100 word fics, no more no less. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

“You’re a mess,” Dick scolded his brother. There was blood running down the side of his face, coming from a large gash over his eyebrow. Alfred was going to have a field day with this once he saw him.

“The hottest mess you’ve ever seen,” Jason smirked at him.

Dick rolled his eyes, Jason was forever making comments like that towards him. It was just one of those things that you just rolled with the punches with. He was just glad that Wally wasn't here, there would be a fight between the two. Dick narrowed his eyes, "where were you?"


End file.
